May 23, 2015/Chat log
6:44 Williamm258 hi silly hi peep 6:44 Dragonian King hi will afk 7:39 Williamm258 Action clip https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW3HajBPcrY peep silly hi silly ' 7:50 Dragonian King hi will 7:57 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:57 Williamm258 silly did you Watched the action clip Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 8:00 Flower1470 Hey Silly Hey Will 8:03 Dragonian King hi lily will i never got a link 8:08 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZW3HajBPcrY silly action clip 8:10 Dragonian King cool clip :D 8:21 Williamm258 bye silly 8:21 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:40 Flower1470 ooo 9:00 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily i might be back we'll see :P Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:15 Flower1470 lol Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:42 Cfljony22 i always come when everyone leaves Cry every time:( Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:47 Flower1470 aww Jony Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:50 Cfljony22 yay 9:50 Flower1470 Wb 9:50 Cfljony22 company 9:50 Flower1470 lol yes, I'm here 9:51 Cfljony22 i feel more happy than i should be 9:52 Flower1470 why is that? 9:52 Cfljony22 i havent talked to you guys in a while thats all i really need to find a new game to play other than fifa 9:53 Flower1470 I've found a variety of games that I like playing now instead of sticking to just one MMO 9:53 Cfljony22 btw sorry i haven't been here lately, i broke my ankle recently 9:54 Flower1470 oh no! what happened?? 9:55 Cfljony22 i was running and i rolled my anlke ankle 9:55 Flower1470 ouch 9:55 Cfljony22 i torn legement im on crutches I cant go to Prom any more :( 9:56 Flower1470 I was on crutches for a few months a couple years ago. Idk what was worse: the pain or the looks I got from people Why can't you go? I don't see how that injury can stop you. 9:57 Cfljony22 the pain well, the doctor said i couldnt because it would risk me getting even worst i really want to go but 9:57 Flower1470 Ah 9:58 Cfljony22 the truth is I think its hurting a lot more than it should i cant walk without my crutches and cast let alone dance' 9:58 Flower1470 Always do what your doctor says, even if it sounds ridiculous How long ago did you break it? 9:59 Cfljony22 last Thursday.... 9:59 Flower1470 oh my goodness Of course it still hurts!!! 9:59 Cfljony22 I now have the impossible desicion of whether to break a heart or an anlke yay me 10:00 Flower1470 Aww, you had a date? 10:00 Cfljony22 I did i feel really bad now cause ik she wanted to go more than me 10:00 Flower1470 I'm sure she'll understand 10:00 Cfljony22 i hope anyways what mmo 's did u find 10:01 Flower1470 That's unfortunate. You could go and just not dance? 10:01 Cfljony22 The thing is its 3 hours I can barely stand for an hour without sitting down 10:02 Flower1470 :( 10:02 Cfljony22 yeah dont feel bad for me it could be worst 10:03 Flower1470 You can make it up to her by taking her somewhere else, maybe. Like an actual date, depending on how much you like her once you get better Dances are overrated. You;ll be able to go to many others. 10:19 Cfljony22 i hope https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ucC7plhmkvo fav song have you ever played RISK? 10:20 Flower1470 I never heard of it. 10:20 Cfljony22 you really havent? 10:21 Flower1470 nope 10:21 Cfljony22 its an old board game usually used as an online game now you should see it you me penny and silly should all play it :) 10:22 Flower1470 I'll have to look into it. Playing a game together again sounds fun :D Only if you come online earlier in the evening. :P I'm the only one who's ever up this late. 10:23 Cfljony22 In the summer im gonna be on ALOT about what time do is EVERYONE on like that sweet spot 10:24 Flower1470 6-8pm 10:24 Cfljony22 i see says the blind man im getting a new computer soon so ill be able to play alot more and be on a lot more 10:24 Flower1470 ooo fun what kind of computer? 10:25 Cfljony22 the first part of mac and cheese i havent been on since it takes forever for my computer to load and stuff 10:25 Flower1470 nice 10:25 Cfljony22 What were the new games you found ill try them out 10:26 Flower1470 I'm more of a Microsoft person myself Well, most of them are random games on Steam that I stumbled across 10:26 Cfljony22 its just that mac's are a bit faster and its pretty much virus prone you have steam i see? as do i 10:26 Flower1470 Yup Same username 10:27 Cfljony22 ill send you a friend request IF I CAN GUESS MY PASSWORD 10:27 Flower1470 lol 10:27 Cfljony22 welcome back to another game of GUESS THAT PASSSSSS WOOOOORD 10:27 Flower1470 :P 10:28 Cfljony22 wow i guessed it 10:28 Flower1470 don't you write this stuff donw?? down* 10:28 Cfljony22 nope my user is heresjony_22 mortal combat refrence? eh? 10:29 Flower1470 I see :P 10:29 Cfljony22 um how do i find your proflie again i havent used it in a while 10:30 Flower1470 Hold on I'll just add you What's your screen name? 10:31 Cfljony22 whats that 10:31 Flower1470 Nothing is coming up with that username 10:32 Cfljony22 try jmg12rbk first off i just made the account is there a huge thing i missed or something 10:32 Flower1470 http://steamcommunity.com/id/flower1470 try adding me here Your name won't come up if you just made it I think idk I'm kinda new to it too lol 10:34 Cfljony22 haha ill try and make a new account i didnt really like my user anyways any username suggestions? 10:35 Flower1470 Oh boy I'm not good with usernames lol 10:35 Cfljony22 haha um 10:36 Flower1470 I've kept the same one for 6 years :P 10:36 Cfljony22 well we can put jony in there i guess 10:36 Flower1470 You can use your Wikia one for your Steam one 10:36 Cfljony22 whats my wiki.... is this one one? cfljony22 10:38 Flower1470 yes 10:38 Cfljony22 hmm 10:38 Flower1470 That is your Wikia username for all of Wikia 10:38 Cfljony22 did i ever tell you what the cfl stands for> 10:38 Flower1470 nope 10:38 Cfljony22 Commited For Life a phrase i live by ill go ahead and use it 10:39 Flower1470 aww that 's nice 10:41 Cfljony22 how do you set up your profile 10:42 Flower1470 are you using the launcher or the site itself? 10:42 Cfljony22 both? i have them both open 10:42 Flower1470 use the laucher 10:42 Cfljony22 oh ok whoa this is cool WOW THIS IS COOL its like a library of games y you can add whoa 10:43 Flower1470 yup I'm broke so I started in the free section and found some decent games 10:44 Cfljony22 i just bought a mac so im broke too oh its the steam id thing? 10:44 Flower1470 yes 10:44 Cfljony22 oh great i get to think of another name AND THIS TIME EVERYONE WILL SEE IT :D 10:45 Flower1470 you can just use what you have 10:45 Cfljony22 TRUE 10:45 Flower1470 you can use the same thing twice 10:45 Cfljony22 idk im just not feeling cfljony22 its not smooth ill use my johnny cage reference again screw it 10:45 Flower1470 :P 10:46 Cfljony22 do i enter full name or first 10:46 Flower1470 You can do both but I recommend just your first 10:46 Cfljony22 yea 10:46 Flower1470 putting your last name out there can be risky imo 10:46 Cfljony22 do i enter country i live in or support whats a custom URL 10:47 Flower1470 I choose which I live in but it's up to you That's if you want your userpage to direct to a certain URL idk too much about tat that* 10:48 Cfljony22 ill do it later ok time for an avatar i found it do you have a group your in 10:52 Flower1470 the toontask.com group 10:53 Cfljony22 hmmm i made my profile search me up 10:54 Flower1470 what's your id again? 10:55 Cfljony22 Heresjony_22 ooo RISK is on steam 10:55 Flower1470 Still can't find you :( 10:56 Cfljony22 let me look you up 10:56 Flower1470 I don't think you're an official member unless you buy something 10:56 Cfljony22 yay i have 20 bucks that bout it 10:56 Flower1470 :P you shoukd be able to find me should* 10:57 Cfljony22 it says im not alowed to inv a friend yet 10:58 Flower1470 yeah that's it at least you can stalk me lol 10:58 Cfljony22 i dont meet the requirements 10:59 Flower1470 Like I said, you need to own a game. Anyway, it was nice talking to you again, Jony. I need to go to bed. I hope we'll be able to talk again soon. :D Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:May 2015